Paul Buher
Paul Buher was the manager of Thorn Industries, and a secret Satanist and Apostle of the Beast. He later converted to Christianity. Biography Paul was the manager of Thorn Industries. He was also one of the secret disciples of Satan who were part of the plot to ensure that the Antichrist, Damien Thorn, rose to power. ''Damien - Omen II At Thorn Industries, Paul suggests to Richard Thorn that the company expands its operations into agriculture, and tries to convince him that doing so will ensure a more profitable future for Thorn Industries than focusing more on electronics. However, senior manager Bill Atherton is strongly against it, as he calls Paul's intention of buying up land for the agriculture project immoral and unethical. The next day, while having breakfast with Paul, Richard announces that he is siding with Atherton and decides to shelve Paul's agriculture project for the time being. Due to Bill's antagonism towards him, Paul offers his resignation from Thorn Industries to Richard but Richard convinces Paul to stay and that his time will come. Some days later, Paul attends the birthday party of Richard's son Mark. At the party, Bill makes up with Paul, and Paul meets Damien and tells him that the time is coming for him to face up to and accept his destiny. The next day, the Thorns and their friends, including Paul, play ice hockey on the frozen-over lake outside the Thorn residence. When Bill falls through the ice, Paul stands by and watches while everyone else tries in vain to save Bill. Upset by Bill's death, Richard decides to go on vacation and leaves Paul in charge of Thorn Industries in the meantime. With the corporation now temporarily under his control, Paul starts the agriculture project without informing Richard. He also sends Dr. Pasarian to India to try and propose the purchase of land for the project. When Richard returns and discovers this, he scolds Paul for not telling him, and warns him against disobeying the rules of company conduct again. When Pasarian returns from India and informs Paul that several people who refused to sell their land to Thorn Industries have been mysteriously killed, Paul decides to tell Richard himself, and tells Pasarian to examine a malfunction in the Thorn Industries chemical plant's P84 unit. The next day, Paul travels to the chemical plant, where the P84 unit releases toxic fumes. He notices Damien and his class from Davidson Military Academy, and Paul realizes that Damien is accepting his destiny. Some days later, Paul attends Mark's funeral with the Thorns and fellow disciple of Satan Sergeant Daniel Neff. Paul also attends Damien's awarding of the Officer's Saber at the military academy, and the subsequent celebration that night. The Final Conflict Paul spends the next twenty years working for Damien and also using his high political status to help Damien influence politics and cause chaos. When Damien is 32, Buher is apparently in contact with Harvey Dean and appears to be friends with him. Omen IV: Armageddon 2000 TBA Omen V: The Abomination'' TBA Relationships Richard Thorn Paul and Richard were initially on good terms. But when Paul started Thorn Industries' agriculture project without telling Richard, Richard scolded Paul and warned him against doing it again. Daniel Neff Paul and Daniel were each aware that the other was also a disciple of Satan, and both worked to ensure Damien's rise to power. Bill Atherton Paul and Bill strongly disagreed with one another on whether or not Paul's agriculture project was amoral. However, the two seemingly tried to make up once the project was temporarily shelved. When Bill died, Paul did nothing to help, instead standing by and watching without emotion. Damien Thorn (1976) Paul made good friends with Damien and was a secret Satanist for him. He worked with Damien for the the next 20 years in The Final Conflict to help him cause chaos. Category:Characters Category:Damien Omen II characters Category:Omen IV Armageddon 2000 characters Category:Omen V The Abomination characters Category:Servants of Hell Category:Servants of Christ